


Sharing Is Caring

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Seth knows your deepest fantasy and he invites Dean to show you a good time.





	Sharing Is Caring

_“See you later.”_ Seth winked at Dean when they parted. I could feel his arms coming up to wrap itself protectively around my shoulders as we continue to walk to our hotel room.

_“Later? But.. you’re not spending the rest of the evening with me?”_ I tilt my head to look up at Seth and was met by his beautiful big brown eyes.

_“Of course, babe. It’s just…you know what? You’ll see. You’ll love it, I promise.”_ He fished out the key card from his jeans and opened up the door to our room before he stepped in. It was that paused he made that is nagging me. What could I possibly love?

_“Don’t you want to come inside?”_ Seth was waiting for me on the inside of the room while I was still standing there, my feet rooted to the floor.

* * *

I was still thinking about it when took baby steps and walked through the door. Could it be that he told Dean? What does he mean I will love it? It was last year that Seth and I went to Vegas and we ended up getting drunk off our heads and decided on a whim that we should get married. I can’t remember much but Seth told me that instead of vows, we revealed our deepest fantasies and secrets to each other. Apparently mine was, that I dreamed of a threesome with Dean and him and I could kick myself that I can’t remember what his was. We ended up getting an annulment because let’s face the truth, marriage is forever in my eyes, not something you just decide to do when you’re drunk. Since then, I have never mentioned it ever again and neither did he. He and Dean didn’t have a good relationship up until they reconciled on TV. That was the day that Seth was the happiest I’ve seen him all year.

Today, they just won the belt from Cesaro and Sheamus and they were all hyped. I couldn’t even say a word when they return back to the locker room, still hugging and cheering. It was a beautiful sight and I could get used to see that every day.

* * *

Once inside the room, I got undressed and jumped into the shower to wash off the stress and excitement of this evening off of my body. It was nerve wrecking watching them in the ring and I bet I at least sweated half of my body weight cheering for them. Meanwhile I heard Seth plugging his phone into the docking station and after a while, I could hear music and him singing along while he probably unpacked the little stuff he had for the night.

When I finished, I slipped my body into the comfy bathrobe the hotel provided and stepped out into our room. I was expecting Seth to be laying on the bed, half asleep while I had to wake him up to at least get some cuddles before sleep. What I wasn’t expecting, was the sight of Dean standing in our room, a bright smile on his face.

I stood there frozen, as Seth strolled over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind while he lowered his face to my heights and nibbled on my ears.

_“Babe, it’s time to fulfill your fantasy.”_ Seth sucked in my lobe and I let out a soft moan. Goosebumps began to spread around my body, traveling from my ear to my feet.

Seth’s hands undressed my bathrobe and dropped in to the floor, making it pool around my feet as his hands traveled down my back, wrapping my body from behind. His hands made their way around my body and grabbed at my tits, twisting playfully at my nipples, making me moan out softly against his ear, as Seth’s face was resting on my shoulder.

I couldn’t stop staring at Dean when Seth was touching me. Dean’s gaze never left mine as he was standing there motionless, watching. His eyes a shade darker and I could see his tongue licking his bottom lip when Seth’s hand went down to cup my cunt.

_“So fucking wet.”_  Seth groaned against my shoulder as he bit down on it, making me jolt.

Dean walked over to us and I couldn’t ignore the big bulge that was waiting for me inside of his pants. He was standing inches away from me and I smirked before my hands grabbed at his belt buckle, pulling him closer to me. Dean bent down to kiss me, his kiss different than Seth’s. He’s much softer than my boyfriend. He took his time exploring my mouth until he pressed himself on me, going deeper until his tongue nearly hit my throat, his beard tickling me. Seth was still holding my pussy tight, circling his fingers around my bud while he spread kisses along my neck and up to my ear.

_“We should put her on the bed.”_  Dean suggested when he parted from my lips, panting heavily.

Seth nodded in agreement and lift me up to walk the couple of steps over to the bed, placing me in the middle of the bed, head touching the headboard. Both of them then stared at me from either side while they hastily rid themselves of their clothing.

I couldn’t believe my luck. My fantasy is happening right now and I didn’t know if I’m dreaming. If I do, I wouldn’t want to wake up just now, not until they’re finished with me.

Propping myself slightly up against the headboard, I began to touch myself as my eyes dart from Seth to Dean and back. I was pleasuring myself while they took off their clothes, moaning at the beautiful sights that was presented before me.

Dean was quick and he soon stood next to the bed, his dick standing up against his stomach as he watched me touch myself. He cupped himself around his balls as his hand travels further up and he began to stroke the tip of his cock, his hand came up to touch my right tit, massaging it while he was waiting for Seth to finish. He didn’t want to start without him, I guess that they have a silent understanding and that Dean only would do things to me what Seth allowed him to.

Finally, Seth was finished and he too, was staring at me. He loves when I touch myself in front of him and he clearly enjoyed the picture of Dean stroking himself while he was touching my tit. Seth cupped his hard dick and began to stroke it while he sat down at the foot of the bed. Watching the scene unfolding in front of his very eyes.

_“Go on.”_ Seth nodded at Dean before Dean nodded back and climbed onto the bed.

Dean hovered above me before he lowered himself down for a kiss. He kissed a trail down my body, paying extra attention to my hard nipples as his tongue circling around them, biting carefully down on the tiny buds that were erected. He then licked his way down my stomach, his tongue got lost in my navel before he arrived at my sensitive area.  I was squirming under his touch, I wanted him to lick me so bad.

Dean was taking his time, teasing me, breathing steadily on my clit while I almost lost my patience with him. I couldn’t hold myself still and kicked with my feet, moving my hips closer to Dean’s face but he just grinned upon seeing my face painted with frustration.

_“Patience, babe. Dean knows what he’s doing. You really want this bad, huh?”_ Seth was grinning at me from the foot of the bed where he was watching us. I could see him still stroking himself.

_“You’ll get what you want, kitten.”_  Dean purred against my clit before he stuck out his tongue for the first lick.

I nearly screamed at how good it felt to finally feel his tongue on me. Dean was so different to Seth. He’s more careful, exploring my pussy with his tongue as he sucks in my lips and parting my folds with his skilled tongue while he licked down the center of my cunt. I was looking at Seth and could see him smiling.

Seth got up and moved closer to me, he was resting his head on my shoulder as he too watched Dean eating me out from my point of view.

_“She’s loving it, Dean.”_  Seth’s praise was met by Dean’s glare and a shy smile on his lips before he continues to lap his tongue around my bud.

Seth was holding my jaw and turned my face around to meet his before he kissed me, his beard rough against my cheeks.

_“Am I right? Do you love it, babe?”_  Seth asked me when we parted.

_“Y..yes..oh god..”_  I managed to say as Dean bit down softly on my thighs.

_“I want to join in on the fun.”_  Seth’s eyes didn’t move from Dean’s as he placed a peck on my lips and moved down to meet Dean between my thighs.

What a beautiful sight to have the two of them licking around my pussy. Both of them had their tongues stuck out as they took turns licking up and down my clit before Seth shot me a glance as if he wanted to ask me if it’s ok when his tongue touches Dean’s. If it’s ok for him to kiss his best friend.

I smiled proudly as I nodded my head for him to see and Seth moved closer with his tongue. His and Dean’s tongue touch while they lick around my bud, my hands got lost in both their heads as I dug my fingers into their scalps. Their noses buried in my pussy while they lap at it. Their tongues melted into one and I couldn’t help myself but moan loudly. They took it as a mission to fulfill my fantasy and they were both determined to make me cum. They start to lick me furiously with the occasional pause to share a kiss between themselves. Tongues dancing between them and my cunt.

_“Fuck, I’m going to cum.”_  I say as one of them – I don’t know who it was – slipped two fingers in and began to move in and out of me, their tongues still lingering and working on my clit.

It wasn’t long before I came, hard, on them. My walls clamping around the fingers before I began to relax and they could take it out. Only then did I see that it was either one of their finger and it makes me smile to see them sucking at the juice that was all around my clit before they kissed each other clean. I had a sudden urge to join them and I couldn’t hold myself back when I moved closer with determination. They were kneeling on the bed, still kissing each other while I moved in and they opened the circle of intimacy to make room for me. I kissed Dean and I could still taste myself on him with a scent of Seth’s breath.

_“Can I..?”_  I looked at Seth and he immediately knows what I wanted to do.

_“Go ahead.”_ Seth smiled and sat down, stroking his cock at the thought of it.

I made Dean stand on the floor at the foot of the bed before I laid myself on my stomach, facing his dick. I spit in my hand and cupped it around Dean’s dick before I began to move up and down slowly. I was looking up to see that he was watching me with hungry eyes. I placed the cock to my mouth and toyed with the tip when Dean closed his eyes and started to growl audibly. I then wrapped my mouth around his dick and start to move my head, stroking the base that wasn’t in my mouth until I felt confident enough to take him all the way in, letting the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. Dean’s cock was slightly shorter than Seth’s but he was thicker.

_“She’s fucking awesome, man.”_  Dean said through gritted teeth.

_“I know, dude.”_  Seth was proud and I could hear it in his voice.

I continue to deep throat Dean before I came up for air again and began to lick his balls. Seth was watching us closely and I could feel him coming closer with every lick I took.

_“Babe, is it ok if I?”_  Seth asked me when he was sitting next to me and I couldn’t help but smile before I nodded my head. Seth sends a quizzical look in Dean’s direction too and Dean answered him with a grin.

Seth laid himself next to me as we both began to lick Dean’s cock on either side, up and down, as Dean was moving his hips to the rhythm. I made occasional pauses to watch my boyfriend sucking his best friends dick and it turned me on, so fucking much. When Seth felt my eyes on him, he started to grin before he moved in to kiss me. Seth took Dean’s dick in his hand and placed it at my lips for me to suck.

_“Sharing is caring.”_  I smiled against Dean’s throbbing cock before I took it in my mouth fully, wobbling my head while Seth was licking at his balls.

Dean threw his head back and seemingly enjoying the intimacy of having two people working on his dick. It’s when he couldn’t take it no more, that he moved his hip back, pulling his cock away from mine and Seth’s mouth. The two of us were left surprised, hungry for a cock that was denied to us. Seth then moved closer to me again and kissed me while my hand automatically moved down to stroke the too familiar dick of my boyfriend. Dean needed a time out in order not to come too quickly and Seth and me were taking the timeout to work on ourselves. I ordered Seth to lay back and then there was me working on his dick, stroking it with my hands while I suck in the tip. He loves it when I play with only his tip while I stroke up and down his length and I sure took my time with it. Seth deserved my attention too.

While I was going down on Seth I could feel Dean’s eyes burning a hole in my back. Glancing back, I could see him stroking himself while he was watching us. He moved closer, his eyes fixed on us.

_“Fuck, can I taste Seth too? It’d only be fair, wouldn’t it?”_ I heard Dean muttering from behind when he was kneeling down on to the bed and moved closer, kissing a trail up my back to my shoulder first before he took Seth’s cock away from my mouth and took it in, wobbling his head to it while I moved down to give attention to Seth’s balls. Seth was looking down at us in awe. I will never forget that look in his eyes, it’s the sexiest I’ve ever seen him look.

_“How does it taste?”_  I moved higher again and whispered to Dean as he paused and held Seth’s dick for me to take. 

_“Delicious.”_  He smiled at me before he watched me swallowing it, take it in wholly. Dean couldn’t hide the look of admiration when I deep throated Seth’s cock. I let go again after a couple of movements before Dean pulled me into a kiss, we could both taste Seth’s scent lingering on our tongues.

_“You two will be the death of me.”_ Seth growled when he propped himself up on his elbows and watched us kiss.  _“Now, babe, ride me.”_  He instructed and I did was I was told.

I parted from Dean’s lips and moved myself up Seth’s body, placing my legs on either side of his body while I was hovering above him before I lowered myself slowly onto his dick. I moaned when I felt him filling up my tight pussy and let myself time to adjust to his lengths while Seth has his hands placed on my thighs. Seth moved his hands up to hold on to my hips while I start to move on him carefully.

I could feel the bed dip down next to me when Dean walked up. His erection was next to my face when my hand automatically shot up and grabbed at it before I began to stroke and suck him while I was riding Seth. Dean gained confidence and started to get rougher, he was probably afraid to show this side when Seth was watching but now he saw that Seth was obviously busy. Dean grabbed the back of my head with both his hand and started to thrust into my mouth, his dick squeezed by the back of my throat as he was holding me close to this hips. I couldn’t move my head while Dean let go of my head with one hand and clawed around my neck, squeezing at it lightly.

_“Fuck.”_ Dean growled before he let go of me and walked off the bed.

It left me stunned that he walked out on us but I didn’t have the time to waste on him. I was enjoying my ride on Seth too much. Dean was rummaging through the bag he had with him before he turned around and talked to Seth.

_“Do you think she could take me in too, brother?”_  Dean was strolling over again, his hand holding a tube.

_“You’ve got to ask her.”_ Seth managed to say as I was grinding hard on his hips and felt him the deepest I ever felt.

Dean didn’t exactly ask me, he was just looking at me with one eyebrow raised. Even though I’ve never done it before – having two dicks in me – right in this moment, I wanted it so bad. I nodded at Dean while I lower myself onto Seth’s body. He was holding me tight around my waist, there was no space left between us. Seth was moving slowly now while I stuck my ass out for Dean. I could hear him open the tube and squeezed out a liquid onto my ass, spreading a thick layer around my hole before he did the same on his dick. I felt his hands on my ass again after a while, he was massaging my ass and slowly inched closer to my asshole. I could feel how Dean toys with it, pushing one finger in and let me get adjusted to it before he added another one.

_“Relax, kitten.”_  I heard Dean from behind and that’s when I realized that I have been holding my breath all that time. I began to relax as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of my ass. I didn’t hurt and I would lie if I say that it didn’t feel good.

Finally, Dean was placing his dick at my asshole and I was holding my breath again when he pushed himself into me after he asked me if I was ready. Of course I was. I was never more prepared for this. Seth was looking at me and pulled me into a kiss in order for me to be able to relax while his friend was filling my asshole with his cock.

I would lie if I said that it didn’t hurt. It hurt but it’s a good hurt. I let out a deep howling growl when they were both buried deep inside of me. I have never felt so full in my life and when they start to move around, I felt like I would burst any given moment. Having Seth below me helps, as he was holding me tight.

_“Fuck it feels so good.”_  Seth whispered into the kiss and I bit down softly on his bottom lip.

_“It does.”_ Dean was panting behind me, when he picked up pace, moving in and out of me.

When Seth felt Dean moving faster, he picked up speed and they were both slamming into me. I was propping myself up on my hands as I enjoyed feeling them both fucking me as if their life depends on it. It wasn’t long before my strengths left me and I had to lower myself onto Seth’s chest. He was holding me tight around my waist and I lift up my pelvis a little, in order for him to be able to fuck me hard. I wanted it hard and rough. It’s all I’ve been fantasizing about alone in bed when Seth wasn’t home.

Seth wouldn’t be long anymore. Especially not when he could feel Dean’s dick rubbing against his through the thin wall of my pussy. He was holding me tight once more and rammed his dick harder into me while Dean followed his lead. Seth was close, I could feel it in his breathing.

_“Shit!”_  I heard Seth groaning out before he slammed into me one last time and stayed still, his hips pressed against mine.

Dean needed three pushes more before he pulled out of me and released himself on my ass in a low pitched but loud groan which I thought would never stop. It was music to my ears.

I could feel Seth’s thick cum dripping out when he pulled out of me and made me lie down on his arm before he pulled me close and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

Dean dropped himself on the bed away from us at first but then I spread my arms out for him to crawl in. We were hugging each other for a while. Dean was spreading kisses along my arms and shoulders while Seth placed soft kisses on the side of my head.

I felt empty without having both of them in me but my heart was full.


End file.
